


Skyrim shuffle

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human journals AU, I'm Sorry, Other, skyrim shuffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eins does the Skyrim shuffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyrim shuffle

Eins ran his Fingers down Dweebs arm in a spider-like pattern  
“hey” they stared at him  
“are you trying to tickle me?”  
“uhhh…”

“take a step back.” the book complied, confused as to what was going on.

“now to the right, to the right,”  
He took two steps to the right, still wishing for an explanation.

“and to the left, to the left,”  
He took two steps to the left in utter confusion.

“Now twirl honey twirl, and twirl honey twirl”  
He twirled. He was starting to feel scared.

“Skyrim shuffle”  
“Wait what” He responded.

"Skyrim shuffle"  
He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

“If you can't do the Skyrim shuffle, I can teach you, teach you,”  
She pulled out a tissue  
“heres a tissue”

“But I don’t need a-”

“for your pants, cause you're wet.”  
He wasn't wet…

“for your pants, cause you're wet.”  
He felt threatened.

“For your pants, cause you’re wet  
wet  
wet  
wet  
wet”  
He looked dazed  
“What?”

they simply responded with “Skyrim shuffle”


End file.
